


Stay

by DBSean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSean/pseuds/DBSean
Summary: Catra wants Adora to stay. It's all she's ever wanted.Just a brief tale, short and sweet.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	Stay

Their first night together after Horde Prime’s defeat was the most comfortable Catra had felt in years, perhaps in her entire life. There had been celebrations, of course, parties and reunions and feasts, as well as plans about how to rebuild, where to go next, what to _do_ next. And Catra had enjoyed all of it, enjoyed being part of a group of people she could trust, enjoying eating foods she had never known even existed, enjoying knowing her long war was finally over.

But lying next to Adora, arms and legs intertwined beneath the blankets, her ear pressed against Adora’s chest so she could hear her gentle heartbeat…that was better than _any_ celebration.

They laid there together for a time, both of them getting used to feeling the other once again. Back in the Fright Zone, they had slept together regularly, often sharing a bed, though never like this, never with such…intimacy. They would stay up late whispering secrets, telling stories, poking fun at one another; but that was before Adora left, before she became She-Ra, before the war had become a reality for them both. Catra had loved those nights, treasured them, and she could go on to treasure them for the rest of her life.

This, though, lying here with Adora in Bright Moon…this was different. It wasn’t like how it had been in the Fright Zone, Catra realized. It would probably never be like that ever again.

But that was okay; this was _better_.

“I missed you,” Catra admitted as buried her red face into Adora’s neck, as though desperate to be as close as possible to the woman she loved. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Adora responded, her grip on Catra tightening as she pulled her closer still, as though afraid she would lose her if she ever let go again. “Every day. But we’re together now. And nothing is ever going to change that. I’m not going anywhere.”

Catra smiled a little, even as she felt her cheeks continue to burn. “Stay with me?”

“Always.”

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, practically pressed together so tightly it was hard to distinguish where one ended and the other began. The night was cool, but they were warm under the blankets, arms and legs intertwined, together again for the first time in far too long.

Catra couldn’t remember the last time she slept so deeply or so comfortably.

She had panicked, of course, when she woke up the next morning to find Adora wasn’t lying next to her in bed. A million horrible scenarios ran through Catra’s mind as she scanned the bedroom for Adora, looking to and fro, her breathing coming harder the longer she went without finding her.

What if Horde Prime had returned?

What if someone had taken her?

What if she had never been there to begin with?

What if she had…left?

Catra was never able to recall exactly what happened after she leapt out of bed and began scouring the marbled halls of Bright Moon for Adora. How far she ran, who she ran into, where she looked; ask her, and she would not have been able to answer. All she remembered was panic and fear, fear that the best thing to ever happen to her had disappeared into the night.

It was her worst nightmare all over again.

By the time Catra found Adora putting together a breakfast platter in the kitchens, evidently hoping to surprise Catra with breakfast in bed, the feline was already in tears. Seeing this, Adora had abandoned the meal and taken Catra into her arms, holding her close as the young woman broke into powerful sobs. She held her and rubbed her back and let her cry, let her get it all out, all the while assuring her she was here and she wasn’t going to leave.

“Don’t leave me again,” Catra begged, clutching Adora as she sobbed into her jacket, barely able to breathe around her words. “Please. Please don’t leave me…”

“I won’t leave you,” Adora told her, mimicking her own words from the night before as she held Catra close and refused to let go. “I’m right here, Catra. And I’m not going anywhere. I won’t ever leave you again.”

“Y-You’ll stay?” Catra asked, her voice weak as the tears only continued to come.

“I’ll stay,” Adora assured her. “For the rest of my life.”

Catra sniffled. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

They went back to bed shortly thereafter, once Catra had finished crying and Adora had managed to clean the mess she had made putting together their breakfast. They returned to the bedroom, slipped under the covers, and held each other as tightly and comfortably as they could.

“I love you,” Catra said as she began to drift off once again, still sniffling a little. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Adora responded, smiling gently as she stroked Catra’s short hair. “I love you, too.”

It was only a matter of time before they both fell back asleep. And this time, when Catra woke up, Adora was right there beside her.


End file.
